


Disturb the Silence

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [25]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Vignette, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru reflects on how Rin's very presence has changed his life---particularly through the sound of her laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturb the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Disturb the Silence  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 290  
Genre: Introspection  
Characters: Sesshomaru, Rin  
Rating: G

Silence. It was one thing Sesshomaru thoroughly enjoyed. He craved it. Before she had entered his life, the Demon Lord would have done anything to acquire it. There was something intrinsically tranquil about it. In silence, Sesshomaru could let go of all his concerns and duties. There wasn't anything unnecessary about it, nor did it intrude---until now.

Now that Rin accompanied him, Sesshomaru discovered that noise had its place. It wasn't really noise, but he would have labeled it as such in the past. No, the noise Rin made was joyous, light and free. It wasn't the raucous racket Jaken made. Somehow, Rin's jubilant laughter and songs had charmed him---so much so that now Sesshomaru loathed silence. He hated when it entered his presence uninvited because then he wasn't blessed with Rin's music.

Sesshomaru delighted in the soft melody of her laughter. He found freedom in it that he had never found in the now oppressive silence. It was as if her carefree giggles had been a long lost key to a portion of him that he had locked away and forgotten. In its wholesomeness, Sesshomaru felt whole.

Where there had been solemness, now there was joviality. Rin's cheerful songs caressed his ears and thawed him. Their purity spoke of her innocence, reminding him of the welcome responsibility resting on his shoulders. Sesshomaru was not innocent or nearly as honorable as Rin depicted him in her songs, but he had pledged to himself that he would never betray her trust, nor dishonor her. It was the only way he truly knew how to repay her for the confidence she had in him and the world. By disturbing his silence, Rin had given him the most precious gift---companionship.


End file.
